1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to compositions of matter and is particularly directed to triazanium perchlorate monohydrate and a method of synthesizing such salt.
2. Prior Art
Compositions of matter which contain high percentages of nitrogen have been found to be extremely useful in formulating energetic materials, such as solid propellants, explosives and the like. A high nitrogen content usually indicates the presence of N--N bonds and, less often, amine or related functional groups. Representative of materials that possess high nitrogen content are the hydrazines, aminoguanidines, aminotetrazoles and their salts. These materials have been the subject of numerous investigations.
In recent years, reports have appeared concerning the preparation of simple dialkyl-substituted triazanium salts. In addition, the synthesis of several 2,2-dimethyltriazanium salts; i.e., 2,2-dimethyltriazanium sulfate, nitrate and perchlorate have been reported. On the other hand, no thermally stable unsubstituted triazanium salts have been known heretofore.